Sentimientos Ocultos
by sandra hatake
Summary: Y es que en muchas ocasiones, los ojos gritaban lo que el corazón callaba.


_¡Hola a todos! Aquí yo apareciendo con esta nueva ocurrencia, esta vez, del universo de Uta no Prince Sama *0* Hace tiempo quería escribir algo de esta pareja pero no se daba la oportunidad, hasta que al fin pude XD y pues… puede que sea cortito, pero tenía que sacarme la espinita de escribir sobre ellos. Ahora sí, los dejo con este mini fic._

_**Sentimientos ocultos**_

No sabía exactamente desde cuándo comenzó a sentirse así, quizá fue en el momento que ella lo reconoció como Ichinose Tokiya y no como Hayato, tal vez fue durante ese viaje a la isla en el que pudo comenzar otra vez gracias a ella, o tal vez fueron todos los sucesos ocurridos después de eso ¿Quién sabe? El caso era que después de pasar tanto tiempo con ella, esa curiosidad, ese interés, se había convertido en algo más grande, ella era su esperanza, su musa, la princesa que amaba en silencio y es que eran momentos como esos, en los que ella componía abstraída del mundo sin notar que era observada por él, los que habían cautivado su atormentado corazón.

Solía hacerlo a menudo cuando tenía la oportunidad de descansar y esos momentos coincidan con ella, la observaba en silencio sin interrumpir su concentración, sonriendo ligeramente cuando ella se percataba de su presencia y se disculpaba con las mejillas sonrojadas debido a su vergüenza, para luego huir de allí. Siempre era así, el la observaba y le hablaba, ella se sonrojaba y huía, pero ninguno decía nada, nadie daba el primer paso, tal vez por la regla de "no amor" o por temor a arruinar aquella amistad con algo más, incluso podían ser solo ideas suyas y ella no sentía nada por él, sin embargo, los sentimientos que guardaba por eso mujer eran fuertes demasiado quizá y no encontraba mejor forma de liberarlos que en canciones, en letras de amor para ella "Las canciones son un espejo que refleja el corazón" le habían dicho una vez y el solo esperaba que en algún momento, ese reflejo dejara de serlo para convertirse en palabras de amor que lograsen alcanzarla.

Su deuda con ella era demasiado grande y quizá ese era otro de los motivos por los que no avanzaba, estaba agradecido con ella por estar a su lado en los momentos difíciles, por haberlo escuchado cuando nadie más lo hizo, por haberlo sacado del abismo en el que había caído, Nanami Haruka le había dado mucho sin siquiera ser consciente de ello y no se sentía con derecho a pedir más, por eso intentaba transmitir esos sentimientos y convertirlos en canciones de amor para ella, canciones que trataban sobre él, sobre ella y sobre el amor que quería compartir a su lado.

Cantaba siempre como hacia ahora, gritaba en forma de canción cuan agradecido estaba con ella, cuanto la amaba y deseaba estar a su lado a pesar de su fría forma de tratarla. Liberaba de esa forma aquellos sentimientos reprimidos esperando algún día ser capaz de decirlos abiertamente, que cuando ella lo supiese pudiera aceptarlos y seguir sonriendo para el como había hecho hasta ahora, pero de momento, seguirá transmitiendo sus sentimientos en aquellas canciones que hablaban de ambos y del amor que querían compartir.

Con ella había aprendido lo que era realmente vivir, conoció el valor que guardaba una sonrisa y la calidez que había en un corazón, por eso la admiraba, la quería, la amaba y era precisamente por esos sentimientos que, al verla a los ojos, muchas se quedaba sin habla perdiéndose en la profundidad de ellos y la paz que le transmitían, si, había perdido su corazón nuevamente, había sido robado y permanecía cautivo en una cárcel de la que el mismo no quería salir.

Las cosas se complicaba cuando Starish salía de gira, ella los acompañaba en algunas ocasiones y en otras, por motivos del mismo trabajo, se quedaba en la ciudad. En momentos como esos el teléfono celular era su única salvación y si bien, los otros miembros del grupo se veían entusiasmados por terminar rápido el trabajo para volver a verla, él se mantenía sereno al saber que, durante todas las noches, a las 10 pm, recibiría una llamada suya para preguntar cómo estaba o si las cosas habían salido bien durante el día. El tiempo pasaba bastante rápido mientras hablaban incluso si eran cosas sin importancia ¿Qué comiste hoy? ¿Tuviste problemas en el trabajo? ¿Descansaste lo suficiente? Eran algunas de las preguntas que solía hacerle mientras ella contestaba nerviosamente y él podía jurar que la veía sonrojarse con la misma pregunta ¿Pensaste en mí? Solía decir mientras ella respondía con un tímido "Si" antes de cortar la llamada, y era en momentos como esos que no podía evitar sonreír al pensar en volver a verla cuando la gira terminase.

Ella siempre los recibía con una sonrisa después de las giras, pero guardaba una especial para el a al menos eso quería pensar. Muchas veces lo oía ensayar, en un principio a escondidas, y después con su autorización, recordando con una media sonrisa la primera vez que la "atrapo" oyendo absorta la música que interpretaba y la forma en que se sonrojo al notar que la observaba huyendo momentos después, pasó un tiempo antes de que la viera por los alrededores nuevamente, disculpándose por interrumpirlo antes, y desde entonces, ella lo acompañaba mientras el podía ver con satisfacción que ella disfrutaba de su música, justamente como hacía en ese momento, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados mientras el comenzaba cantar para ella, sí, siempre para ella.

_Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la primera vez que te vi_

_Las palabras que iba a decir se han perdido en el silencio_

_Estos manos inexpertas… ¿Serán capaces de alcanzarte algún día?_

_You're__ in __my__heart__ (Estas en mi corazón)_

_Parece que va a estallar_

_Nunca antes he conocido un sentimiento como este_

_Deseo seguir juntos…_

_Si puedo, entonces… quiero verte _

_Quiero verte todo el tiempo solo a ti…_

_Te quiero tanto…_

Posaba su mirada sobre ella cuando la música terminaba y, como siempre, ella le sonreía con las mejillas sonrojadas, y él, al verse reflejado en aquellos grandes ojos solo podía imitarla y brindarle aquella cálida sonrisa que solo guardaba para ella, permanecían en silencio observándose por breves momentos y la magia se rompía cuando los otros miembros de Starish entraban a la habitación, sin embargo, aun cuando el ruido aumentaba y el ambiente no era el mismo, sus miradas se encontraban nuevamente en medio del barullo causado por los recién llegados, siendo eso suficiente, un simple cruce de miradas que decía mucho y nada a la vez.

Y es que en muchas ocasiones, los ojos gritaban lo que el corazón callaba.

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con este mini fic XD como dije líneas arriba, tenía ganas de escribir sobre esta pareja, así que… ¿Qué tal quedo? Espero haya sido una lectura agradable y pues… comenten ¿No? para saber sus opiniones al respecto y si sea buena idea escribir algo más de este par XD_

_Ahora sí, me despido ¡Hasta la próxima!_

_PD: El fragmento de canción que use es un tema de Momoru Miyano, "You're in my heart" _


End file.
